Unsung Hero
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: When Abby was a teenager she made a mistake that has come back to haunt her. Connor wants to set things right.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Unsung Hero  
**Author**: Evenstar Estel  
**Characters**/**Pairing**: Abby/Connor  
**Rating**: M, but T for this chapter.  
**Genre**: Smut, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.  
**Spoilers**: Series 3  
**Summary**: When Abby was a teenager she made a mistake that has come back to haunt her. Connor wants to set things right.  
**Prompt**: "Back at University, Abby posed for a series of topless/naked photos to help pay off some student debts... the photos come back to haunt her when Connor discovers them in a porn mag. From there, take it wherever you want ;)" **Prompt courtesy of the Conbykink community on LiveJournal.**

Unsung Hero  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Chapter 1

"And why exactly am I here?" asked Abby, her tone indicating that she was somewhat annoyed.

"To hold the torch," grinned Connor at her moments before he tripped and dropped half of what he was carrying, the other half landing on top of him as he twisted and hit the ground on his back. "Ow."

"Oh Connor." Abby sighed and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"What hurts?"

"My pride, mostly." He sat up and between them they gathered up his tools and wires and whatever else he'd brought to make the repairs to the computer network in the soldiers' barracks. Abby took half his load and together they got to their feet. At any given time there were about twenty soldiers in residence at the ARC. They had their own space with beds, a galley, a gymnasium and a bank of computers for official business as well as entertainment. They'd work in shifts for a series of weeks, switching in and out with other units. Some went on field missions with the ARC team, others remained behind to guard the ARC itself. Connor knew most of them by name. A number them were his age. He wouldn't call any of them friends. He commanded their respect by virtue of his position on the team and the fact that he was the intellect behind all of the technology the ARC housed. However, Connor knew full well that out in the real world, he'd have more than likely been seen as a target for their bullying. The soldiers that were married or had children had their machismo in check, but the younger ones did not. When time came they were hard and followed Becker's orders with precision and without question. When they were left to their own devices and there was no threat to be on guard against, they let loose. Abby tended to avoid them. Connor knew she was uncomfortable among them, though he didn't know why.

At this moment the barracks were empty. Connor and Abby made their way to where the computers were and she sat in one of the chairs while he did diagnostics. Once he determined that it wasn't a software problem, he started pulling apart the hard drives and the mess of wires that came out of them.

"Abby, can you come behind the desk with me?" Connor asked.

"Not your best pick up line, Conn," teased Abby. He narrowed his eyes at her. She smiled at him and stepped over him into the corner behind the desk. She sat on floor in the small space, pressed closely next to his body. She held the torch for him and illuminated the tiny bits of motherboards, microchips, wires and a other tech she was completely ignorant about. He worked intricately with tiny tools and Abby found herself fascinated by how his hands moved. She found herself leaning into him until finally her had dropped on to his shoulder. He paused for a moment, relishing in their closeness. He brushed his cheek against her hair. Abby leaned in just a little bit closer. Connor smiled. Things had been nice between them lately, especially in the wake of Cutter's death. They'd been closer, especially physically. For Abby's part the fear of Connor dying had been brought sharply into focus when she'd seen him emerge from the burning rubble of the ARC carrying the Professor's dead body in his arms. It could have just as easily been Connor himself who died. The thought of a life without him in it was just unbearable for her. She loved him, she knew it. Admitting it to herself was one thing, admitting it to him was another. The words caught in her throat every single time she tried to say them. He gave her such hopeful, expectantly looks and she did want to take their relationship to the next level, but her ingrained fears cut her off at the knees. Until she found her courage she would submerse herself in their quiet moments when they were close and she could feel the solidity of his body, his warmth and take in his scent.

When Abby was with him and it was just the two of them, Connor felt perfect happiness. It didn't matter they weren't embroiled in a passionate embrace. He'd accepted that Abby only thought of him as her friend, but they couldn't stop him from loving her with his whole heart, such as he had done since pretty much the first moment they met. She was pressed to his side as he worked. He could smell her intoxicating natural scent. Her spiky short cropped hair tickled his cheek. She was warm and soft and lovely. She wasn't always of course. Abby had two sides to her. She could be fierce as hell. She had a temper. Sometimes she didn't think before she spoke and the barbs she tossed out in his direction sometimes were hurtful. Yet at the same time, he knew her occasional insensitivities weren't the real her. The one time he'd glanced in her personal file he saw words like _violence in the home, alcoholism, drug abuse, child abuse, foster care _in the summary regarding her childhood. He could have delved deeper but he'd instantly felt guilty and uncomfortable about it and let it be. It wasn't his business, but it did give him a slight insight into what she had a hard edge about her sometimes. As Connor worked he and Abby heard the voices of some of the soldiers as they returned to the barracks at shift's end.

"Check out the tits on that one!" said one of the men. The voice sounded like Ferguson.

"They're a bit small for my tastes," said another, Jones.

"Yeah, but they're natural! Those are the kind you blow your load on. If you want a pair to fuck you cock between, go find one of those porn hos of yours."

"Betcha that pussy's tight," growled yet another, sounded like Masterson.

"Oh you know it is! Cute little body like that!" Ferguson again.

"That little gal wouldn't be able to take my monster!" laughed Masterson.

"That's the point," replied Jones. "Who cares if they can't take it? Just imagine fucking a woman like that! Makin' her scream while you pounded her."

"I'll have her pretty mouth," said Ferguson.

Connor cringed as he and Abby listened to the conversation. He turned to her and winced. "I'd like to apologize on behalf of my species," whispered Connor.

"It's okay Conn," Abby said back. "I know _you're_ not like them."

"Thanks for saying that. I appreciate it."

"No problem." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a smile.

"You know who she looks like? The zoologist," stated Masterson. "What's her name?"

"Abby," said Jones. "Abby Maitland. Fuck is she ever a hot piece of ass. Now I know who I'm gonna be wanking off to in the shower tonight."

"Dream on. Isn't she banging that geek Temple?"

Abby watched as Connor's face flushed red. To her surprise it wasn't from embarrassment, but anger instead. She tried to stop him as he shot up and headed towards the soldiers. Abby listened as Connor confronted them, shouting at them for being such pigs and talking about like Abby that way. The soldiers had the good sense not to goad him. Connor might not have been able to take them in a fight, but he could definitely get them reprimanded or fired all together. In the end Connor told them to _"Get the fuck outta my sight!"_. They did as they were ordered and left without a word. Abby was on her feet by the time Connor returned to the computers. He was seething, pacing back and forth, clutching a magazine in his hand. He threw it down on the table and covered his face with his hands. Abby was right there wrapping her arms around his waist. After a few moments the tension drained from him and he returned her embrace.

"Thanks for the chivalry, Connor," she said, giving him a squeeze.

"Welcome," he replied, hugging her tight. "I don't know what came over me. I just couldn't bear to hear them talking about you like that, made me sick."

"Thank you. I wish more men were like you."

"Heh. That's funny."

She pulled back and gave him a quizzical look.

"Why's that funny?"

"More geeks like me in the world? More bumbling twits who trip over their own feet and couldn't fight there way out of a paper bag? Pfft! I think not. Listen, I'm not exactly in the mood to fix their damn computers. Let's get our stuff and go back to your lab. You said those specimens from the last anomaly have already blossomed?"

Abby regarded him for a moment. He was self-depricating almost to a fault. He'd just stood up to three very large trained to kill soldiers without a second thought and he still saw himself the way he'd just described. For someone so smart he could be a real idiot. Abby sighed and withdrew from the circle of his arms.

"They have blossomed. They're the most amazing shade of purple you've ever seen. The stamen are yellow, how cool is that? Those two colours are exact opposites on the colour wheel. It's pretty fascinating when... when you..." Abby gasped and Connor turned his head to see what was the matter. She had the most stunned, alarmed look on her face.

"Abby?" He saw tears brimming in her eyes. He followed her gaze his eyes settled on the open magazine on the table. On the page was the nude picture the soldier had been talking about. The young woman with long dark hair was lounging on a sofa with one leg drawn up, exposing her sex while her hands cupped the underside of her breasts. Connor looked back to Abby's face, then back at the picture and it clicked in to place. The woman in the photograph _was_ Abby. "Abby?" The second time he said her name his own shock was evident. Abby looked at his face and lurched, covering her mouth with her hand before turning around and running away. Connor watched her go, momentarily dumbstruck. After a moment he picked up the magazine. He couldn't help but stare at the full page photo. Countless times he'd fantasized about seeing Abby naked, but he'd never imagined it would be like this. He felt guilty for the stirring ache he felt in his groin. Her hair was long and dark, and she looked much younger than she was now. In fact she looked _years_ younger. He suddenly felt rather queasy when he realized that she was a teenager when this picture was taken. He felt a chill run through him. He picked up the magazine and closed it. _Student Sluts: The Best of Barely Legal Teens_. Charming. Connor felt that familiar rage bubbling up inside him. What sort of sick pervert had taken advantage of Abby when she'd been just a girl? He wanted to strangle whoever it was with his bare hands. But first, he had to make sure Abby was okay. Taking the magazine with him he went in search of her.

It didn't take him long to find her. She was in her lab. He saw her from the doorway, sitting on the floor in the corner with her knees tucked up to her chin. She was crying. He entered the lab and closed the door behind him. He hesitated for a moment then locked it. He punched in a few numbers on the console beside the door and the large window shifted in colour slightly, making the outside reflective. No one would be able to look in and see them. Connor approached and Abby watched him. He eased down to the floor beside her and put his arm around her shoulders and the magazine on the floor beside them. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her temple while he rubbed her arm. After a moment, Abby leaned in to him and lay her head upon his shoulder. She clutched the fabric of his hoody in her hand and continued to cry.

"How old were you?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Seventeen," Abby replied. She sniffled and Connor dabbed her tears with his sleeve. "I'd left home, well it wasn't really home, it was just foster care, and was about to start Uni. I had a job, just a lousy one as a cashier working at Boot's. I'd had that job for a year and had saved every penny I could. I had the money from the government I'd been collecting since I went into care. It wasn't enough. My first semester my textbooks cost so much that I barely had enough left for food. I applied for student loans but they wouldn't come through for several weeks even if I got them. I was so stupid, so naive! I was determined to do it all on my own and prove to everyone that I wasn't weak like they all said I was."

"Who? Who said that?"

"The other kids at the home."

He nodded and squeezed her shoulders. "How did it happen?"

"I was sitting outside studying after class. This girl approached me. She was just like me, young, cute even. We started talking. She said she scouting for models for her boyfriend who was a photographer and she thought I'd be perfect. The pay was _ridiculous_, fifty quid for an hour's work. I was so desperate I didn't even stop to think. She gave me his studio's address and said she'd meet me there the next day. She moved on to the next pretty girl. It started out just fine. There were a few of us. We got to wear trendy clothes, modeling for student designers. It was pretty fun in the beginning. In the first week I made three hundred! It was enough to cover the rent for another month. I won't bore you with the details, but one time it ended up being just me n' him. He was attractive, but quite a bit older. I was infatuated. He told me I was beautiful. He started kissing me, taking off my blouse. Before I knew it I was naked and he was taking pictures. He dressed me up in this dark wig and said I looked like a an exotic queen. After a little while he started saying nasty things about what he wanted to do to me and calling me filthy names. It was like I could see him shift from one person into another. The warning bells went off in my head. He said if I didn't sleep with him he'd put the pictures all over school for everyone to see." She started to cry again, burying her face at Connor's chest. He hugged her kissed the top of her head.

"What happened?"

"I told him to go to hell. He went for me then. I'd never been so scared in all my life. He held me down..." Her voice hitched. Connor wanted to speak, but he couldn't, emotion constricted his chest."I kicked him in the bollocks and punched his nose."

Connor smiled. "That's my girl."

"I grabbed what clothes of mine I could find and my bag and I ran out of there naked and into the street. I ran into an alley and got my clothes on. I'd forgotten my shoes, so I walked home barefoot. I never got any more money of course, so the next month I lost my flat. I crashed on my friends' floors for seven months while I worked to save enough to get somewhere new to live. I got a second job. I pulled my socks up, and just worked as much and as hard as I could. It was so hard though. I didn't have a life, no time for friends or dating - but that was okay because the last thing I wanted was to have any man touching me after that. Life got better as time went on. The pictures never surfaced, so I just let myself forget it ever happened."

"Until today."

"Yeah. I saw that picture and suddenly I was seventeen again. I was so stupid!"

"No you weren't, you were just a girl doing the best she could in a tough situation."

"That's nice of you to say, Connor, but tons of other girls wouldn't have fallen for it. Sometimes I think you look at me through rose coloured glasses."

"I don't. You might not believe it. I haven't any illusions Abby. I think I know you pretty well. Well enough for me to say that you weren't stupid or naive, you just never had anyone to look out for you like you do now. I remember being seventeen, it's _hard_ even when you have someone. I had me mum. I also had a scholarship. I was lucky. You weren't. That doesn't mean that you're not lovely and brilliant, because you are."

His kind words sailed through her like arrows. He was right. She'd never had anyone to look after her, not since her Gran died when she was only nine. Connor could always chase the darkness away. He'd been doing it for years. Abby buried her face against his chest and just held on. She was sure he was completely unaware, but to her Connor was a lifeline. He wrapped her up tightly in both his arms and held her, comforted her and loved her. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours until Connor finally spoke.

"Why don't you go home?" he suggested, giving her back a rub. "There's nothing happening today. I'll call you if an anomaly opens." She nodded her head against his chest. She really did feel completely drained. Going home sounded pretty nice right now.

"Yeah, that sounds good." They rose to their feet and Connor urged her along. She went to her desk and found her car keys and handed them to him.

"You best keep the car. I'll take the tube home. You know how you're always running late."

"If you're sure. You'll be okay going home on your own?"

She smiled at him. "Conn, I've been on my own since I was 17. I'll be fine." She went to the door, unlocked it and turned back to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Abby, you know you're not alone anymore, right?"

"I know. I'll see you later." She waved at him and left. Connor sighed. He bent down and picked up the magazine. He had a lot of work ahead of him. He sat himself down at Abby's computer. Considering he was the one who wrote the software for her security protocol it took him all of fifteen seconds to circumvent it. First, he went to the magazine's website, then he hacked their system. Once he was in their system, he branched out into the company's network. There were three computers. One contained mostly graphics files for the magazine's layout and thousands of pictures. He opened the files for the most recent issue and followed the bread crumbs to the picture of Abby. There were more files associated with her, but Connor didn't open them. He dug a little deeper and traced the files to the email from which they originated. This took him to a second computer, obviously where all the business side of things were kept. There Connor found the accounting and invoices and finally the name he was after as well as an address. Connor's final act was to upload a virus to their system. In a few minutes their computers would be useless hunks of plastic and metal. He logged off Abby's computer and went in search of Danny.

Danny was with Becker, discussing security and issues of that ilk. Connor's mind was singularly focused and he had no qualms about interrupting them. "You look like you're about to turn into the Incredible Hulk," observed Danny. "What's eatin' yah?" Connor looked between the two men. These were his friends and he felt he could trust them, but he wouldn't betray the trust Abby had in him.

"Guys... um, I've got a question," he asked tentatively. He struggled to find his words.

"Connor?" questioned Becker.

"If I asked for a favour, would you do it for me? No questions asked?"

"What do you mean?" responded Danny, a questioning look passing between him and Becker.

"I mean that I need your help doing something that's probably on the illegal side, but important and right. There's a very bad person who needs to be taken down a few pegs."

"Isn't this the sort of thing the police should handle? I can give you the names of some good fellas at my old precinct that'll help," offered Danny.

"I can't go to the police. I need to do this myself. I can't let anyone know about it because good people will get hurt, but _I_ can stop him. No one will get hurt, not even the bad guy! Not physically that is... I..." He paused and clenched his jaw. He had to protect Abby, but he couldn't do this alone. He needed their help.

"What do you need us to do?" asked Becker.

"All you have to do is stand there and look intimidating. The whole thing will only take fifteen minutes. Please guys, I can't even begin to tell you how important this is, how much it means to me. _Please_."

"Sure, mate," said Danny, clamping his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Where are we going?" Relieved and grateful, Connor handed Danny a piece of paper.

"Meet me at this address in a half hour. Leave your cell phones in the car, trust me."

tbc...

**The next chapter will got up to an M rating.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Connor arrived in front of the brick faced building seconds after Becker and Danny. He had with him a silver hard shelled briefcase and the magazine tucked under his arm. The building was four stories and divided into sixteen large studio flats. Artists, photographers, designers and people of that persuasion lived and worked in their spaces. The man Connor was concerned with live on the first floor. James Tulley was thirty nine years old and had been working as a photographer for over ten years. He had reputable client list and obviously made a very good living for himself. Connor couldn't have cared less. This was the man that had not only taken advantage of Abby when she'd been a teen, he'd also tried to assault her. To Connor's mind what he was about to do to the man was a light punishment compared to what he wanted to do.

Becker looked suitably intimidating in his black ARC uniform. Danny stood tall, mean and menacingly ginger wearing a leather bomber jack on and a solid pair of steel toed boots. The two men followed Connor into the building and hung back as he asked when Connor knocked on the large warehouse sliding door to the flat that belonged to one James Tulley. After a few minutes the large door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking man in a bathrobe. He looked like he'd just gotten out of bed and though he was tall and well built, Connor didn't feel the least bit intimidated. It might've had something to do with having Danny and Becker with him, but in actuality Connor was full of the cold dark need to exact revenge upon this piece of slime.

"Yeah?" Tulley asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. Just then, much to Connor's surprise and shock and young woman came rushing out of the flat, hurriedly trying to pull her jumper on, holding her high heeled boots and purse in her hands. Connor, Danny and Becker let her go. Becker and Danny shared a look and though they didn't know the details, they were starting to understand their friend's motivation. Connor turned his attention back to the photographer.

"James Tulley," stated Connor.

"That's me, who the hell are you?" the man retorted. He wasn't fully awake yet and didn't notice the menace in Connor's eyes.

"I have a question." Connor held up the magazine to Abby's page, loathed to have the man look at her again, especially in Connor's presence. "Did you take this picture?" Tulley rubbed his eyes and yawned and tried to process this strange exchange. He stared at the picture for some time before remembering.

"Wow. Damn, I remember her. It was almost ten years ago." Tulley sneered and licked his lip. That involuntary gesture only served to make Connor's blood boil. "She was very _eager_."

"I very much doubt that." Connor was seething. He took up the metal briefcase in his hands and shoved it hard into James Tulley's chest. The other man stumbled back and almost fell over. He recovered quickly and was ready to advance on Connor with an attack. He was halted quite effectively by the barrel of a SIG 229 gun held aloft and pointed directly at his face.

"Don't move," said Becker in a calm but forceful command. Danny entered in behind Becker and pulled the large door shut.

"Get out of here you bloody pricks. I'll call the police," threatened Tulley. Connor picked up the cordless phone that lay on a countertop and tossed it in the photographer's direction.

"Go ahead," said Connor before he lay his briefcase on the same counter. James Tulley picked up his phone from the floor. It had broken when it hit the concrete floor of the studio. Tulley tried in vain to look tough as he stared down Becker, only to be deflated when Danny snickered at him.

"I'd calm down if I were you," said Danny. "You don't want to get any more on his bad side than you already are." Danny jerked his head in Connor's direction. Tulley was confused, having no clue as to Connor's identity or why there was a gun in his face.

Connor opened the briefcase and took out four shiny silver orbs. They looked like nothing more than Chinese harmony balls and all four fit in the palm of Connor's hand. He worked silently as he deposited each ball in the four corners of the room. Connor observed as he made his tour. This was not where Abby's photograph had been taken. Tulley had acquired the flat only last year when his business started to take off and he got to be in demand. There was a living area that consisted of a kitchen, a bed and a bathroom. The rest of the space was for his business. He had computers, a dark room, a wardrobe area and of course the space for taking his pictures. Connor returned to his brief case and brought out a small box with a console on it. He punched in a sequence of numbers and a dull hum filled the room. After less than a minute, Connor pushed a button and the hum died away. He went around and collected the four orbs and placed them back in the briefcase along with the magazine. Lastly, Connor went to the file cabinet by Tulley's computer. He opened it and was relieved that the man had categorized everything by the date. Connor thumbed through several pictures until he found the ones of Abby. He also found the negatives. There were dozens of printed pictures of a seventeen year old Abby where she was made to pose provocatively. He barely scanned them, only enough to identify her. He placed the pictures in the briefcase and closed it, then walked out of the flat without a second glance at James Tulley. Becker and Danny followed, leaving the photographer bewildered.

Once Connor was outside the building he stalked to Abby's car and leaned against it, breathing hard. Danny and Becker followed. "So what exactly happened there?" asked Danny, leaning on the car next to Connor.

"I erased the hard drives on his computers, and his flash drives and every disk within the perimeter of his flat. It also ruined his cell phone and every other piece of electronic equipment" explained Connor.

"You also took something from his files," said Becker.

"What I took is my business alone, but suffice to say he had no right to have what it was I took. I owe both of you, but I have that we don't talk about it again. You're not responsible for what I did in there and I promise this is the end of it. Nothing will get traced back to either of you, or me. Even if he goes to the police."

"Sometimes you're a bit scary, you know that?" observed Danny. Connor smiled. "Glad you're on our side. We good?"

"Yeah... and thanks guys. I needed your help. If ever the time comes when you need something from me, you've got it." They said their goodbyes and Connor got into the car. He had a long afternoon and evening ahead of him. He started by reclaiming his cell phone and opening up a web browser.

It was close on ten o'clock in the evening when Connor finally returned home. He was completely knackered. He'd been going nonstop all afternoon and evening and he wanted nothing more than to climb into the shower and then go to bed. The flat was silent and the lights were out. He assumed Abby had gone to bed, so he stripped out of his clothes save for his boxers and padded across the floor and into the bathroom.

"Connor," he heard Abby speak as he entered the dark of the bathroom. He was startled at hearing her voice and froze. He heard the splashing of water and then the stroke of a match. The single flame illuminated her face as she lit the first of three candles she'd placed on the seat of the toilet next to the tub. He saw her clearly in the soft amber glow of the candles. She was naked, of course, and in the bathtub. He cast his eyes downwards.

Abby looked at him and the lean, muscular lines of his body. Clad only in boxer shorts he looked rather beautiful to her eyes. She'd been in a panic for some time when he didn't return home when she'd expected. She tried his phone, tried the ARC, but no one knew where he was. Eventually she gave up. She'd fallen asleep on the couch for a while but had wakened and found herself still alone. She'd only just gotten into the bath when she heard him come home.

"Where have you been?" she asked, rolling over on to her stomach and holding on to the edge of the tub to look at him. Connor looked up at her and his eyes instantly fixed on the globes of her bottom as they surfaced from beneath the water. He quickly looked away.

"I um... I found James Tulley," he said quietly.

"What!" Abby gasped in shock.

"It's not as bad as you think, Abby, I swear!" He stumbled to his knees in front of her. He then launched into an stream of explanations, describing how he'd enlisted Danny and Becker as hired muscle, to using his bit of tech to destroy all of Tulley's equipment and files. "After that I hacked into his online email account and sent emails to all of his clients explaining that he had a penchant for underage girls. And then I sent that same email to the police, even though all they'll find is what's left in the file cabinet... and and and spent from then till now going to every news agent, corner shop, chemist's, any where I could think of that sold that stupid magazine... and and and... and I bought every copy. They're in the boot of the car. There's about two thousand copies. So... so... so... yeah, that's what I did."

He waited for some sort of reprimand, or even a slap, but what he got instead was Abby's naked, wet breasts pressed against his bare chest and her tongue in his mouth. It took him a few moments to realize what was happening before he moaned and reciprocated. His arms circled her back and pressed her tightly against him. He poured ever ounce of his emotion into kissing her, as if this would be the one and only chance he ever got to have her this close. He expected her to pull away at any second, but she didn't. Instead she sighed happily into his mouth and tangled her fingers in his hair. She kissed him with such fervor that Connor would swear he was losing brain cells with each second she was touching him. After several minutes, she drew back from him, sucking on his bottom lip until it popped free of her mouth.

"Does this mean I did good?" rasped Connor. He was absolutely drunk on her kisses. The sensation of her pebbled nipples against his chest didn't go unnoticed. He was aroused and hard and thankful that there was a large claw footed bathtub between them.

"How can you be so _good_ when so many men are so horrible?" she asked sadly, hugging him tightly.

"Dunno... I have a really nice mum."

"Remind me to thank her when we meet." She wanted to meet his mum!

"M'dad treated her like gold. They were really in love and I knew that, even when I was small. She never got married again after he passed. I don't think she ever even dated, not that I remember. She always said he was the only one for her. I guess that's what I've always wanted too. I don't think a bloke could find that if he went around being horrible. Could he?"

"No, he couldn't." She breathed him in, this wonderful man who did so much for her. She had to make him understand how important he was to her. She had to show him that he was loved and that he'd found what he was looking for. "Connor, get in the bath," said Abby before she licked his bottom lip.

"In the bath? You mean with you?" Abby laughed lightly and let him go. She reclined in the bath, the water swirling around her. Connor's gaze was immediately fixed on her glistening naked breasts. He travelled lower, and gulped as he looked at the apex of her thighs and the soft thatch of curls, hidden below the water. Abby was completely naked, he was staring at her and she didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Connor. I want you naked and in this tub right now."

"Naked?"

"Connor I've live with you for three years. You're kidding yourself if you think I haven't snuck a look at that impressive cock of yours." Connor gaped. How on Earth had Abby seen him? Had she spied him? She'd seen him and thought he was _impressive_? "Connor?"

"Um... right... us, naked in the bath together." He stood up, feeling rather shaky on his feet. Abby smiled at him expectantly. He pulled down his boxers and there he was, naked and erect. Abby's smile deepened. She drew her legs up to give him space as he climbed in the tub. He hissed as he sunk down into the water. Abby liked her baths scalding hot in order to help her muscles relax and to lull her in time for sleep. As soon Connor was in the water, Abby moved and crawled up his body, laying herself atop him, his hard cock pressed between them.

"Connor, thank you for being my hero," she said. Her hands held on to his shoulders as she kissed his chest, neck and throat. She licked his jaw, suckled on his earlobe and moved her body back and forth ever so slightly, just to give him a bit of friction. Connor's eyes rolled in to the back of his head. He gripped the side of the tub with white knuckles as she kissed all over his body and face. "Connor? Do you want me? Do you want to be inside me?"

"Yes... god yes..." She pushed herself up, laying her hands on his shoulders. She drew her knees up and straddled his hips. She positioned him at her entrance and ever so gently eased him inside. She bit into her bottom lip she felt his girth stretch her, the slight burn adding to her please. She kept going until she'd taken all of him inside her. She rested her forehead against his, her breath coming out in shudders as she was overwhelmed by the feel of him. She always knew they'd fit nicely together, but she hadn't expected to be on the verge of coming so quickly. Connor shifted and she sunk down further than she thought possible. "Mmm, yes, Connor!

Unwilling to be passive any longer, Connor's hands locked on to her hips, and ground her down on him. She felt him touch the end of her channel and she whimpered and clenched around his shaft. Connor wanted to savour every second, every sensation. He was inside Abby and she was impossibly tight and hot and they'd slid together so perfectly. He grabbed Abby's hips and held her still. He was going to explode if she moved even a little and he wanted to last. He heard her whimper and felt her inner muscles spasm around him. Sod it, he had to feel her move. He pulled her forward and ground against her again. She cried out and dug her nails into his shoulders. He pushed her back, then forwards again, the back and forwards once more. Abby began to move with him, rotating her hips in sensual circles. Connor groaned and arched into her. The water splashed over the sides of the tub, but neither of them cared.

This slow, deep fucking was driving Abby mad, but she could feel a very powerful orgasm building inside her. Her eyes fell closed when Connor's mouth closed over her nipples and he suckled urgently. The constant tug on her breast sent shocks straight to her core. Somehow he intuitively knew just how to please her. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention. He licked, bit and suckled at her, all while pushing and pulling her on his cock. She thought of how amazing it would feel to be laying in bed with him over top of her, thrusting in and out of her with wild abandon. Or on her hands and knees as he took her from behind. She pictured taking him in her mouth, loving him with her tongue and teeth and sucking him until he came in her mouth. Next in her mind he was down between her legs and devouring her pussy. She pictured herself grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair and pushing him against her. She imagined a thousand different ways to orgasm with him. She saw them together years in the future. She saw a life with him.

Abby opened her eyes. Her hands moved from his shoulders to his face. She tipped his head back and looked into his eyes. They looked almost black in the dim candlelight and to her surprise, she saw herself reflected in them. She saw herself as he must see her. She couldn't hold back the tears that sprung from her eyes. What wouldn't he do for her? Connor looked back at her with pure love in his eyes. Her orgasm slammed into her with such force that her cries were silent. She quaked and sobbed in ecstasy.

He was scared for a moment when he saw her tears, but something came through and it took his breath away. It was abundantly clear that they'd moved way beyond friendship, but was this love he was seeing in her clear blue eyes? The first flutters and ripples of her inner muscles along his cock chased all thought from his mind. He was overcome as she came undone over him. They couldn't tear their eyes away from each other and what he saw in her gaze carried him to his own climax. He released inside her with a strangled cry.

Abby collapsed on to his chest, her hands clutching him. Connor's hands left her hips and wrapped around her back. He kissed the top of her head and relaxed. Unfortunately he slipped and suddenly found himself under water. Abby pulled him up and laughed, then kissed him. He smiled and laughed too, overwhelmed by the culmination of what had been an even more crazy than usual day. He cupped the side of her face.

"That was a hell of a way to say thank you," he said, smiling at her.

"I wasn't saying thank you Connor," replied Abby, touching his face in return. "I was saying I love you." Her words filled his heart with pure happiness.

"Abby... I... I love you too."

"I know. Connor, you're my best friend, my hero and the one I love. I don't know what I did to get so lucky as to have a good man like you in my life, but I'm so grateful. I love you. I'm going to take care of you just like you take care of me." He was at a loss for words and answered her with a sweet and tender kiss. Sometimes the unsung hero won the day.

The End


End file.
